A History of Blood
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: Stories spanning over the years of the origins of the family of Tails and the creatures they create. Vampire-ish AU, GaaNaru 2 GaaSasu 1
1. Moscow 1906

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not profit from making this.

If: I know I kinda left Necrophilic but this idea popped into my head and I keep writing for it so... yeah. This will be a short collection of stories in the same universe. And since the pairing tends to change, this will probably be labeled with different characters every new chapter.

Pairings (currently): GaaSasuGaa

* * *

Moscow- 1906

Living in the lap of luxury wasn't as easy as it seemed. The rich were all about appearances; one had to wear the latest fashions while decorating their mansions in gold and marble. Velvet, silks and satin, the most exotic fragrances, the finest things the world had to offer needed to be yours. Every night gala that took hours to prepare for, both physically and mentally. Every night the same people came to said parties and the same conversations were held. People talked about their money and their jewels, and occasionally they would talk about what the poor were missing out on. It was the same ritual over and over again. The life of the rich did have its perks though. You never had to work a day in your life, the finest things on earth were in your possession, and every night there was another beautiful person in your bed. Such was the life of Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of the wealthy Uchiha family.

Sasuke was currently lying in a large marble tub in his marble and gold encrusted bathroom. There were huge windows letting in the afternoon light, and ornate rugs resting by the doors. A servant would come in every once in a while lugging a fresh pot of hot water to re-heat the tub. It was already midday and Sasuke had only just woken. While his parents fussed over his brother almost to the point of obsession, Sasuke was often left to fend for himself. He would wander around his wing of the house day after day. He studied with a private tutor but his parents did not care what marks he got. He often found himself wandering down to the servant's quarters. He mostly spent time with an active blond named Naruto. Naruto worked at night, so Sasuke was only able to visit early in the morning or just as night was falling. Despite never seeing the sun, the blond's skin was a beautiful bronze. Sasuke himself was as pale as alabaster since he barely went out during the day and was up most nights.

Sasuke secretly thought of Naruto as his best, if not only friend, but would rather choke on his own tongue before admitting it. Naruto, on the other hand, was loud and obnoxious as he was constantly spouting off how much he cared about Sasuke. Naruto was often disciplined for his outrageous outbursts, and the fact that he would dare to lay his hands on his master.

As Sasuke stepped out of the tub and into the towel being held out by his servant nearly two hours after entering the bath, he pondered what it was about Naruto that made him so different from anyone else that Sasuke had ever met. He let his feet carry him through the decorative halls and up the grand staircases as his mind wandered. Naruto was simply astounding, not that Sasuke was of that opinion. There was just something about the boy that made everyone take notice of him. Granted, more often than not the attention the blond got was bad attention, but still the blond had a surprisingly cheerful demeanor. Sasuke was honestly surprised Naruto wasn't covered in bruises with all the "attention" he got.

After having his servant dress him and towel his hair dry, Sasuke decided to spend the rest of the day outside. He made his way to the stables and had his horse Chidori prepared for him. He spent the rest of the daylight hours riding around the family's property. As the sun started to set he headed back to the stables. After personally taking care of his horse, he headed back to the mansion to prepare for the night's gala and to meet up with Naruto. When he finally made it through the maze that was his home and into his room, Naruto was already there and waiting for him.

"Pryvet Sasuke!" Naruto greeted as the black haired aristocrat entered his room. Sasuke didn't bother to reply to the other boy; her just approached him and held out his arms, indicating that the other boy should undress him. As Naruto stripped Sasuke of his riding clothes, he chatted aimlessly about the latest gossip that filled the halls of the grand mansion that he was employed in. As Naruto started to dress him in the night's black regalia, he suddenly froze and fell silent. Sasuke focused on the unnaturally silent boy when the mindless prattle stopped. Frowning, he waved a hand in front of Naruto's eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's face. Instantly Naruto was focused back on Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke, I thought I heard something," Naruto murmured as he resumed his work. Sasuke's frown deepened but let Naruto leave it at that. The boy finished dressing Sasuke silently before moving on to fixing the rich boy's hair.

"Naruto," Sasuke finally spoke as Naruto sat on the floor after finishing preparing Sasuke for the night's festivities. "Do you know anyone outside of the mansion?"

Naruto tilted his head and grinned. "Of course I do." He replied.

"Who? I was under the impression that you had lived your whole life in the mansion?" Sasuke said. Naruto giggled.

"I have eight siblings outside of the mansion," Naruto replied. "They aren't actually related to me, but they're my family anyway."

"Interesting," Sasuke muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror, admiring Naruto's handiwork.

"Actually, one of my brother's will be at the party tonight," Naruto told Sasuke. "You'd like him, he's quiet and anti-social like you, but he is prone to fits of violence…"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the statement but shrugged it off after a moment. He gave Naruto a nod of thanks before making his way down to the grand entrance of the mansion, where he knew a carriage would be waiting.

* * *

The party was just like every other party Sasuke had had the displeasure of going to. The same boring people, the same boring music, and the same boring conversations seemed to be happening all over again. It was almost as if he was trapped inside of an inescapable loop of time, forever stuck with boring aristocrats talking about how much more money they had than other people. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how these people were able to live such dull lives. The second the thought entered his head though, a hush fell over the crowd. The music stopped playing and all eyes flew to the stairs.

"The Sabakuno siblings," the doorman announced. "The eldest daughter Temari, the eldest son Kankuro, and _Duc _Gaara."

The siblings were simply breathtaking beings. They were all fair of skin and their clothes were so ornate that even Sasuke felt inadequate in their presence. The woman was blond and buxom and most certainly was a beauty in her own right. The eldest brother dressed strangely and his face was painted, but he didn't seem to care if he was ridiculed. It was the youngest brother that caught Sasuke's attention though. The _Duc_ was unlike anyone Sasuke had ever seen. Blood red hair, piercing jade eyes and the most flawless skin Sasuke had seen. The siblings seemed to float down the stairs as the throng of people watched.

"The lady Sakura," the doorman announced, but Sasuke did not notice. In fact, he was too busy watching the siblings as they started to mingle with the crowd. As he watched though, he noticed that the _Duc_ had slipped away from his siblings. Sasuke decided to seek the man out, he was far too intrigued to let the _Duc_ wander away unseen. Weaving through the throng of people surrounding the siblings hard, but Sasuke did it with maximum grace. He decided his best bet was to search the balcony outside the large windows first. Stepping out onto the balcony he spotted the _Duc_ talking to a young lady with unnaturally pink hair.

"Can we help you?" the woman asked. The _Duc_ turned from her to face Sasuke. It was then that Sasuke realized he had nothing to say.

"I just wanted to introduce myself to our honored guests, as is proper," Sasuke said while bowing. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest Uchiha."

The _Duc_ looked to the woman and it was then that Sasuke noticed that the _Duc_ had no eyebrows. It seemed like a random observation, but Sasuke couldn't help it. The woman took his momentary distraction and stepped into Sasuke's personal space. She laid a hand on Sasuke's arm.

"I am sorry, for being so informal and for what is about to happen to you," she said softly. She curtsied and went back inside the mansion.

Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion before looking up at the _Duc._ They stared at one another for a few minutes before Sasuke had to avert his gaze. He felt the _Duc_ approach him. It startled him when cold fingers lifted his chin gently and his eyes instantly focused onto the _Duc's._

"I wish to see your home," the _Duc_ spoke and Sasuke melted from the sinful tambour of his voice and the connotations it carried. All Sasuke could manage to do was nod his head dumbly.

The two noblemen snuck gracefully out of the party and out of the mansion it was being held in. A black carriage waited for them at the bottom of the entry stairs. Sasuke didn't have time to ponder how the carriage driver had known to be there before the _Duc_ was ushering him inside. The _Duc _climbed in behind Sasuke and Sasuke gave the driver directions to his home. The _Duc_ seemed to be utterly fascinated by him as soon after Sasuke had settled in his seat again and hand came up to cup his face. The other deceptively delicate hand came to rest in the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's face instantly heated, even though he had been seduced a hundred times over and had been in this situation many times. Something about the _Duc_ had Sasuke feeling like a blushing virgin all over again. As Sasuke squirmed in his seat the _Duc_ looked at him patiently before he finally leaned in and laid his lips on Sasuke's.

The rest of the carriage ride passed in a blur and soon Sasuke found himself laid bare in his own bed with no recollection of how he had gotten there. The _Duc_ was standing at the foot of the bed, just looking and Sasuke's naked body. Sasuke felt himself flush again. It was so unlike him to feel so utterly laid bare before another person. The _Duc_ slowly pulled off his own ornate garments before descending onto the bed. He crawled from the foot up between Sasuke's spread legs until his knees were pressed to the inside of Sasuke's thighs. Slowly he lowered his head and his lips descended onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke's mind was reeling from such a simple touch. It was almost as if he had never kissed anyone before the _Duc_, as if no one had touched him like this before. Hands running over his quivering flesh, teeth grazing his neck, and strong thighs pressed against his own. Sasuke's was swimming in a world of feeling and couldn't help but feel as if he were going to drown. The _Duc_'s hands were stroking his inner thigh as his mouth latched onto Sasuke's pulse point on his neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh. Sasuke's breath was coming in harsh pants and he could feel his chest heaving, his body quivering at each feeling he was receiving. The _Duc _pulled back from his sweet torture to look into Sasuke's half lidded eyes. In that instant Sasuke saw something switch deep within those cool jade eyes. The _Duc_ opened his mouth wide revealing large canines that had not been there before. Sasuke could only watch, transfixed as the _Duc_ leaned back down. He felt those sharp teeth tear into his neck. All the pleasurable and painful things that he had experienced in his life before this had not prepared him for what was happening to him now. The pain was immense. The _Duc_ hadn't just bit into his neck and started to suck the life out of him, he was actually chewing and the flesh trapped beneath his mouth. Sasuke could feel every tear, every new puncture, and every split vein. This knowledge and the visceral pain did nothing to hold back or even dim the intense pleasure that coursed through his body. For some reason that Sasuke couldn't even begin to process, he was feeling even more excited and aroused than before.

The _Duc _pulled back from Sasuke's neck a few minutes later, leaving the Uchiha drained and near death. He studied the barely conscious boy and licked his lips. Sasuke blinked blearily at him. A sadistic smile spread across the _Duc_'s face. Bringing up his own wrist to his bloody mouth the _Duc_ bit into the veins pulsing beneath the fragile skin. Blood poured forth, dripping onto Sasuke's thighs and stomach. Sasuke wanted to squirm at the feeling, but his limbs felt too heavy and his head was too filled with cotton to try and remember how to move them. The _Duc_ stretched his arm out over Sasuke's taut stomach. The _Duc_ bent over Sasuke once again and pressed his bleeding wrist to Sasuke's open mouth. Sasuke wanted to turn his head and spit the blood pooling in his mouth out, but he found his body was instead swallowing the blood filling his mouth and dribbling down his face. As he swallowed more and more blood, he felt his limbs come back to life. Instantly his arms were gripping the _Duc_'s arm and were pulling it towards Sasuke's waiting mouth. He had become a creature of hunger and desire. All he wanted, all he needed was to feed off the life giving blood pouring forth from the _Duc._

As Sasuke sucked wantonly as the _Duc's_ wrist, he became aware that the other man had started to use the blood gathered on his stomach as a lubricant and was preparing Sasuke to be penetrated. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care. He needed the other man too badly to care about anything but the life blood pouring down his throat. He screamed harshly when the _Duc_ thrust in with minimal preparation and no warning. The pain was so horrible; he could feel his insides ripping and could almost feel that he was bleeding. The _Duc_ took one look at his pain contorted face before unceremoniously biting his own tongue and thrusting it into Sasuke's mouth. Never had Sasuke felt so completely and totally owned. The _Duc_ was in every orifice of his body. His blood was tainted, his body invaded and his mouth full of the other man. When the _Duc_ finally started to buck his hips, Sasuke's arms instantly came to the _Duc's_ back and started to claw at his skin.

Their pairing was neither slow nor pleasurable. The pain was immense, and Sasuke's knew that he wouldn't be able to walk, let along sit up for at least two weeks. The _Duc_ was merciless, and Sasuke wasn't sure if he didn't like the fact. As he felt his end approaching, the _Duc_ pulled away from his bloody face.

"Say… my… name," the _Duc_ said between harsh thrusts. Sasuke could only pant and moan, nails biting into the flesh at the _Duc's_ shoulders.

"**Say**… my… **name!**" the _Duc_ said more forcefully, accenting his command with a sharp thrust straight to Sasuke's prostate.

"God!" Sasuke screeched. The _Duc_ chuckled.

"Close… but not… quite…" he replied. Another harsh thrust to Sasuke's prostate had him seeing stars and his vision started to black. "Say… my… **name**."

"Gaara," Sasuke managed to say as he started to drool since he had forgotten how to swallow.

"Louder," the _Duc_ replied.

"Gaara!" Sasuke shouted as the _Duc_ wrapped a hand around his neglected erection.

"Louder!" the _Duc_ snarled as his thrusts passed the point of pleasure. Sobs started to wrack Sasuke's body.

"GAARA!!" Sasuke screamed as he fell off the precipice of pleasure and passed out.

Sasuke awoke to the smell of something burning and crusty sheets. Grumbling to himself, he tried to sit up and found that he wasn't in nearly as much pain as he had thought he would be. Opening his eyes, Sasuke came face to face with blood covered sheets and flame covered walls.

"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to his closet, which had yet to be touched by flames. Grabbing some clothes and shucking them on, Sasuke burst through his bedroom doors and started to rush for the exit.

As he smashed through a window on the ground level and vaulted out of the burning mansion, he high-tailed it to the grandiose fountain in front of the grand entrance and jumped in the water. He turned to look at the burning building and saw his brother standing there holding a torch and laughing mirthlessly. Sasuke could only stare.

"Sasuke!" someone hissed to his right. Turning his head to the side Sasuke saw Naruto standing there staring at him as if he had grown another head. "I was sure you were inside!"

"Well I guess I got out," Sasuke replied mirthlessly. Naruto frowned.

"I was told you were going to die," Naruto muttered as he approached Sasuke cautiously.

"Who told you that? My psychopathic brother who apparently torched the place?" Sasuke sneered. Naruto held up his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"No! My girlfriend is somewhat of a psychic. She said that you were going to die along with the rest of the Uchiha family," Naruto said. He held out his hand for Sasuke to take. Eyeing Naruto skeptically, Sasuke reluctantly took the blond's hand. Naruto's eyes bugged.

"Oh my God…" he breathed. Sasuke just looked at the bewildered boy. "You did die."

"What?!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto made gestures urging him to hush.

"You're a vampire now," Naruto said. Sasuke just looked at the blond blankly. "Son of a bitch. I can't believe that jerk Gaara made you and then disappeared…"

Sasuke frowned at the mention of the _Duc._ What did he possibly have to do with anything?

"I guess that leave s you in my care…" Naruto muttered. Turning to Sasuke and clapping his hands Naruto nodded as if he had made up his mind about something. "Come on Sasuke, we need to leave and there is much you need to learn…"


	2. St Petersberg 1917

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto

If: Here is chapter 2 in this series.

Warnings: Violence, bloody imagery, yaoi

Pairing(s): GaaNaru, slight SasuGaa

* * *

St. Petersburg- 1917

Sasuke watched as the angry mob of people tried to break down the wrought iron gates in front of the imperial palace. He had been hoping to find his brother amid the chaos, but so far there was no sign of the other Uchiha. So Sasuke pulled his coat tighter around himself as he stood glowering at the mob of people through the snow. Sasuke was loath to admit that the snow was certainly pretty, especially since there was such violence happening in it. The empire was going to collapse and there would be a vacuum of chaos left in its wake.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke from behind the Uchiha. "Are you alright?"

In the years since his first encounter with the pink haired woman, he had learned much about her. She, like himself, was a vampire. She had been made by Naruto in the 1800s. She was also a psychic. She had known what was going to happen to his family back then, but she had thought that he was going to die as well. Granted he was actually dead, but the devil was in the details. She had admitted later that all her premonition had told her was that all the Uchiha's would be dead except for Itachi. Sasuke had laughed, it was just too funny. But then again, Sakura had been sure that he was going to die a fiery death in the funeral pyre that had been his home. It seemed that Gaara had altered the future through his actions.

Gaara… that name alternately pissed him off and made him ridiculously excited at the same time. His maker had abandoned him after he had made him (though Sasuke probably would have done the same thing). He had probably thought like everyone else that Sasuke was destined to die in that fire. So he must have been attracted to Sasuke and had just done whatever had wanted figuring he would never see the Uchiha again. Sasuke hated that he had been abandoned; it didn't matter if he understood the reasons. Besides, his maker had left without telling him anything. Sasuke had emerged from the burning building clueless as to what had happened to him. It had been Naruto who had told him what had become of him.

Naruto… Sasuke had conflicting emotions about him as well. Naruto had practically saved his life since he had been the one to tell Sasuke what was going on. He had taught him how to feed, how to arrange bodies innocently and to cover up his inadvertent crimes. Naruto had filled him in on what he was, but Sasuke still didn't know what Naruto was, what his maker was. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto was even more beautiful now, with Sasuke's eyes he could see the amazing details he had missed before. He knew that Naruto was smitten with Sakura, and she with him. So he kept whatever he was feeling to himself. He was trying his hardest to keep it to himself and respect what was going on between the two of them.

"I'm fine," he told Sakura reassuringly. An arm wrapped around his shoulders. Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto.

"He's just disappointed that bastard brother of his didn't show up," Naruto told Sakura. The pink haired girl smiled and Naruto grinned right back at her. Sakura moved to join her two companions in watching the soon to be carnage. Sasuke flicked Naruto on the forehead. The blond scowled and took his arm from Sasuke's shoulders in order to shove the raven haired boy.

It was then that Sasuke caught sight of someone in the crowd. He couldn't see their face, their back was towards him, but he had the crazy compulsion to go to that person. The person was in a long black cloak and the hood was pulled over his face. Almost as if sensing someone watching him, the person turned around. Sasuke found himself meeting cold jade eyes. Dashing forward, Sasuke ignored the startled calls of his friends. He pushed his way through the crowd with inhuman strength as he ran super-humanly fast towards that person. Skidding to a halt, he could only stare at the man in front of him for a moment.

"Gaara…" Sasuke breathed. The red head only looked at him. For a while neither spoke, just stared at each other. Sasuke could only look at the unchanged features of the man whose face he had memorized all those years ago. Gaara was still as handsome as he ever had been. His face just as pale, his lips just as full and his eyes were still as captivating as they had been. It was only then that Sasuke noticed the scar (or was it a tattoo?) on Gaara's forehead.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," Gaara remarked casually. Sasuke bristled at the comment.

"Of course you didn't fucking think you'd see me again you bastard, you left me there to die!" Sasuke hissed over the roar of the mob. Gaara seemed to frown; it was hard for Sasuke to tell because Gaara didn't have eyebrows.

"You were going to die anyway, I figured it wouldn't matter what I did to you before it happened," Gaara said just as casually, even adding a shrug to the end of his statement. Sasuke grabbed the collar of Gaara's cloak.

"So you just used me and left me to die, knowing what my brother was going to do!" Sasuke shouted over the mob's cries.

"Can you honestly say you wouldn't have done the same?" Gaara retorted. Sasuke froze and his eyes dropped to the hands grasping at Gaara's collar.

"I suppose I can't," Sasuke finally replied after a moment's silence. One of Gaara's hands came up to grasp Sasuke's.

"I can't say I'm not pleasantly surprised by your being here," Gaara told him as the mob finally broke through the gate to the palace. The mob jostled them as they rushed past, but Sasuke and Gaara stood still. Even though they were being pushed around by the crowd they kept their grip on one another. Sasuke looked into Gaara's eyes and hoped he saw some sort of affection for him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice shouted over the din as the mob dissipated around them. Sasuke felt Gaara's hand tighten on his.

"Geez, don't run off into mobs of people when they're carrying torches. You might get burned and go up in flames," Naruto scolded as he walked to Sasuke's side. He glared first at Sasuke before turning to the man grasping Sasuke's hands. His eyes went wide a second later as he recognized the person.

"Wait up Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she approached. "My God… it's a good thing I'm fast enough to catch up to you…"

"Gaara…" Naruto breathed. The red head removed his hand from Sasuke's, whose hands settled to his sides, and pushed back his hood.

"It's been a long while Naruto," Gaara said turning to the blond. A huge grin broke upon Naruto's face, bigger than any grin Sasuke had ever seen, before he launched himself at the red head. Gaara deftly caught the blond almost as if he had done it many times before and the barest of smiles crossed his face. Sasuke felt the sting of bitter jealousy at the familiarity the two obviously shared. Gaara hadn't been that happy to Sasuke… in fact he had seemed downright cold to Sasuke in comparison to the greeting Naruto had gotten.

"How long has it been?" Naruto started to prattle. "Fifty years? A hundred? I didn't get to see you in Moscow last time. You ran off before we had the chance to meet. Plus you left behind a little something for me to take care of."

Gaara had the decency to look slightly abashed about his treatment of Sasuke. One of his hands let go of Naruto and stretched out towards Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and moved closer to the pair of them. He reached out and took Gaara's hand in his own.

"Ah… Sasuke," Sakura spoke up after a moment. "We should go."

Sasuke frown. "Why the fuck should we go?"

"There is still a lot that you don't know about us," she said tugging on Sasuke's free arm. "I will explain it all to you later, but for now we should go."

"But…" Sasuke started to argue before he was interrupted.

"Sasuke," Gaara spoke. Sasuke turned to his maker. "Go."

Sasuke felt himself obeying even though he didn't want to leave his maker's side. It seemed like he couldn't disobey Gaara's orders. Gaara's hand let go of Sasuke's and Sakura took advantage of the situation to lead Sasuke away from the still hugging pair. Sasuke let Sakura lead him away because Gaara wanted it so, but he kept his eyes on Gaara and Naruto. As he watched he saw Naruto lean into Gaara and kiss him.

"What the fuck was that all about?!" Sasuke raged at Sakura. The pink haired woman laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, there are two kinds of us: tails, and vampires," Sakura said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not playing non-sequiter games," Sasuke told her. Sakura shook her head.

"I promise this will tell you what you want to know," she said. Sasuke sighed and sat on the bed of the room they were renting.

"The tailed beasts are creators, like Naruto and Gaara. There are only nine tailed beasts and they are the only ones that exist. There will be no more, and odds are that there will be no less. They are the only ones that can create a vampire," Sakura began. "The tailed beasts created one another. The first vampire created by a beast will become a beast themselves. Gaara is the originator, the first beast. That's all I know about it though. I don't think Gaara has told anyone how it all came about. Gaara was present when Naruto was created by the eight tailed beast. Tailed beasts have unique relationships. Certain beasts find it hard to be around one another. They can't stand the sight of each other and end up trying to rip each other to shreds. Some beasts just can't seem to be able to avoid one another. Naruto and Gaara, the first and ninth beasts, two and five, three and four, six and seven… all of these beasts feel the need to breed."

"Breed?" Sasuke asked, not sure if he wanted to understand.

"Copulate," Sakura specified. Sasuke flinched. "Yes, it's almost as if they can't keep their hands off of one another. It's why they generally try to not cross paths. Except for Naruto. Naruto actually seeks Gaara out. It almost seems like he has to be around he at all times. I try not to get jealous, after all I get Naruto most of the time… but still. I don't like that it happens."

"Do you… does it get projected in your head?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded with tears in her eyes. Sasuke got up and hugged the poor girl. "Is there any way that you could transfer it to me?"

"Why would I do that?" Sakura asked with a hiccup in her voice. Sasuke looked at her sadly.

"So you don't have to suffer through it," Sasuke replied simply.

"But what about you?" Sakura asked alarmed. Sasuke just gave her a sad smile.

"I'll be fine. Besides, don't you think you've suffered through it long enough?" Sasuke told her. Sakura gave Sasuke a squeeze.

"You need to lie on the bed for this to work," Sakura told Sasuke while pushing him away. Sasuke nodded and lay on the bed. Moving towards Sasuke, Sakura bit into each of her fingers. Blood flowed from her fingers as she reached out to stroke Sasuke's face. Sasuke gasped and suddenly his mind was shooting across the space between where his body lay and where Naruto and Gaara were.

_Gaara was sitting in a straight backed chair. Naruto was perched on Gaara's lap, his legs on either side of the red head's. Gaara's head was tilted backwards, and Naruto's mouth was latched onto the column of Gaara's neck. Blood was dribbling down Gaara's neck and Naruto's throat was working, swallowing the blood flowing from the other beast's veins. Gaara's hands were clawing at Naruto's bare back, both beasts having been discarded long ago. There were claw marks all up and down Naruto's back and some of them were starting to bleed. _

_Naruto lifted his bloody mouth from Gaara's shredded neck. Gaara's hands quickly grabbed Naruto's head and held it still as he smashed their lips together. Naruto dug his claws into Gaara's shoulders. Gaara bit into Naruto's lips. Naruto shuddered and his back arched. Gaara pulled back from Naruto's mouth and started to nip his way down Naruto's neck to the juncture with the shoulder. Gaara tore into Naruto's flesh, tearing some away in his haste to drink Naruto's blood. Covering the gaping wound with his mouth, Gaara swallowed as much of the flowing blood as he could._

_Naruto's hands dipped down to Gaara's waist. Sasuke could see him working on the fastenings of Gaara's pants. As he finally got them open he slipped a hand into Gaara's pants. Gaara gasped, his mouth coming away from Naruto's neck. Naruto grinned and flexed his hand. Gaara's hands were instantly on Naruto's ass, ripping the pants clean in two. Naruto cackled at Gaara's apparent haste. The red head growled at the cocky blond. Naruto leaned in and stuck his tongue down Gaara's throat._

_Gaara quickly brought a hand to Naruto's gaping collar and coated his fingers in blood. Quickly two fingers were shoved into Naruto. Naruto screamed his back arching and his hands squeezing the skin beneath his fingers harshly. Gaara growled and started to scissor his fingers. Naruto bit onto Gaara's collar and didn't let go. Gaara quickly stuffed a third finger into the blond and started mercilessly thrusting. Naruto grunted with each thrust, but it seemed as though he didn't feel the pain because he had an erection. Gaara pulled his fingers out a moment later and they were coated even thicker in blood than they had been previously. _

"_Ready?" Gaara asked huskily. Naruto nodded._

_Bracing his feet on the floor, Naruto raised himself from Gaara's lap. Gaara held Naruto's hip to steady him and together they eased Naruto onto Gaara's erection. Naruto's mouth was open in an "O" and Gaara was gritting his teeth. As Naruto settled fully onto the hard cock within him, Gaara started to rock his hips. Naruto locked eyes with the red head and nodded. Raising himself, Naruto let his body drop hard onto Gaara. Both beasts grunted at the feeling. _

_Their pace was frantic. After the first few tentative thrusts the two were locked into a frenetic pace. Both beasts were panting harshly and were covered in blood. Their pace was starting to become disjointed; they weren't as in sync as they had been. One of Naruto's hands slipped between them and started to pump his own erection. It didn't take long for Naruto to push himself over the edge. Gaara followed shortly after him seemingly spurred on by Naruto's orgasm._

An explosion startled Sasuke out of his voyeuristic trance. He instantly sat up in bed and looked around the room.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking for the pink haired woman, but she was nowhere to be seen. Scrambling out of bed, Sasuke made a dash for the door ignoring the fact that his pants were a little too tight. As he rushed down the corridors and down the stairs, he wondered what had happened to his companion. Reaching the street he saw that the mob was proceeding to destroy anything in its path. Sasuke ran for it.

From the opposite direction Sakura rushed into the building Sasuke had just left, Naruto and Gaara trailing after her.


End file.
